Emancypantki I/LIII
Cień zwycięża Ta rozmowa z siostrą była dla pana Krukowskiego punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu i w stosunkach. Zaczął uważniej przypatrywać się rodzinie państwa podsędków i przypominać sobie różne szczegóły. Raz na przykład słyszał, jak pani podsędkowa zrobiła awanturę w kuchni z tego powodu, że służące nie chciały jej powiedzieć, o czym po cichu rozmawiają między sobą? "Co jej do tego?" - pomyślał pan Ludwik - nie wiadomo z jakiej racji - stanął przed nim jak żywy Cynadrowski z twarzą żółtą, ale spokojną i pozbawioną wyrazu jakiejkolwiek niechęci... Innym razem pani podsędkowa (w obecności pana Ludwika) rozdrażnionym tonem odezwała się do męża: - Mój derogi, dlaczego ty ciągle siedzisz w domu? Dawniej chodziłeś po całych dniach, a dziś!... - Do kogóż pójdę?... - odparł cicho podsędek. Krótka i łagodna odpowiedź tak wzburzyła panią podsędkowę, że szanowna dama wybiegłszy do drugiego pokoju wybuchnęła płaczem. Jeszcze innego dnia pani podsędkowa zaczęła bez powodu narzekać przed przyszłym zięciem na Iksinów: Cóż to za niezenośne miasto!... Jacy poziomi ludzie!... - Czy zrobił pani kto przykrość?... - zawołał zrywając się pan Ludwik, ciągle gotów do walki o cześć i spokój narzeczonej. - Ach, nie!... - odparła wyniośle podsędkowa. - Któż by mnie śemiał obrazić?... Ale tu jest takie liche towarzystwo... Rejentowa nie może żyć bez pelotek i nawet wówczas, gdy milczy, jeszcze robi pelotki... A ta aptekarzowa, cóż to za obłudnica!... Kiedy całuje mnie, mam uczucie, jakbym doteknęła węża... Pan Krukowski przyznał w duchu, że nie poradzi ani na obłudy aptekarzowej, ani na milczące plotki rejentowej. - Powinni byście, moi państwo - mówiła znowu pani podsędkowa - a nawet musicie poberawszy się wyjechać gdzieś na miodowy miesiąc... do Paryża, do Neapolu czy do Ojcowa... Wam koniecznie potrzeba świeżego powietrza... Wam potrzeba wyjrzeć na szerszy śewiat... Femcia tak mizernieje... no - powodem tego jest gorące uczucie... Ale zawsze wypada gdzieś wyjechać, choćby na kerótko, na miesiąc, dwa... Panu Ludwikowi, gdy słuchał tych rad, zrobiło się zimno. Naprzód wiedział, że siostra nie pozwoli mu wyjechać, a potem zrozumiał, że pani podsędkowa mówiąc o miodowym miesiącu delikatnie przypomina mu o ślubie, który odwlókł się. Istotnie w tę niedzielę mogła już wyjść trzecia zapowiedź... Przecie już upływała trzecia niedziela od śmierci Cynadrowskiego... "Znowu ten Cynadrowski!..." - pomyślał pan Ludwik i wykwintnie pożegnawszy piękną narzeczoną tudzież jej szanownych rodziców udał się - do proboszcza. Chciał go prosić o ogłoszenie zapowiedzi w nadchodzącą niedzielę. Ale staruszek okrutnie zaczął trząść ręką około ucha. - Co wam tak pilno?... - rzekł. - Czekaliście parę tygodni, możecie jeszcze poczekać z tydzień, ze dwa... Zresztą, jeżeli koniecznie chcesz... - Ja zastosuję się do woli księdza proboszcza - szybko odpowiedział pan Ludwik - ale moja narzeczona... jej rodzice... - Już ja im to wytłomaczę - odparł proboszcz. - Któż się żeni w lecie?... W jesieni, rozumiem... po żniwach... Pan Ludwik wyszedł od proboszcza zgnębiony. Dlaczego ksiądz radzi mu nie śpieszyć się ze ślubem?... Przecie to prawie obelga, a co najmniej insynuacja... Chciał natychmiast wrócić się i zapytać: co to znaczy?... Ale - nie rozumiał dlaczego - zabrakło mu odwagi. Od tej chwili zdawało mu się, że stoi przed zasłoną, poza którą kryje się jakaś tajemnica. Gdyby ruszył palcem, upadłaby zasłona: Ale pan Krukowski przy wszystkich swoich śmiesznościach był tak delikatny, że nie śmiał usuwać tej zasłony. Raz panna Eufemia była z dłuższą wizytą u siostry pana Ludwika. Siedzieli w altanie. Czas schodził im dość przyjemnie, panna bowiem czytała książkę, a ładnie czytała. Wtem wiatr wionął i troskliwa o zdrowie eks-paralityczki panna Eufemia poszła do jej pokoju po szalik. - Ludwiku - rzekła prędko chora dama - czy ty uważasz, że Femcia jest co dzień bledsza? - Musi być niezdrowa. - A czy ty widzisz znamię na jej szyi... czerwone znamię?... - mówiła eks-paralityczka, z trwogą patrząc na brata. Pan Ludwik zatrząsł się. Lecz gdy panna Eufemia wróciła do altanki z szalikiem, ostentacyjnie pocałował ją w rękę. Chora dama spuściła głowę. Z głęboką radością uczuła, że jej brat zaczyna okazywać swoją wolę, lecz przykro jej było, że robi to w tym wypadku. Nareszcie w połowie następnego tygodnia pan Krukowski postanowił rozciąć węzeł. Poszedł do proboszcza i poprosił o ogłoszenie zapowiedzi. A gdy staruszek znowu zatrząsł rękoma, pan Ludwik spytał poważnie: - Co to znaczy, księże proboszczu? Dlaczego pan każe mi odkładać wesele?... - Kazać, nie każę - odparł ksiądz. - Tylko myślę, że może nie wypada tak znowu śpieszyć się, choćby ze względu na... narzeczoną... Zawsze to przykro musi być dziewczynie, że ktoś dla niej palnął sobie... - A cóż to w rezultacie obchodzi pannę Eufemię?... - zdziwił się pan Ludwik - Zapewne niemiła rzecz na razie, ale dziś ona sama... Proboszcz zaczął się krzywić i wytrząsać rękoma. - No - przerwał - zawsze choć trochę musiała lubić nieboszczyka. Nie tak mocno jak ciebie, ale zawsze... Przecież widywała się z nim, pisywała listy, nawet była mowa o pierścionkach... Pan Ludwik zrobił się szary na twarzy i zaczesał bujne faworyty. - Skądże proboszcz wie o tym? - Całe miasto wie - odparł ksiądz. - Wreszcie nie wspominałbym o tych rzeczach, gdyby nie podsędek, który czując pewne skrupuły prosił mnie, ażeby ci o tym nadmienić... Naturalnie dodał żywo proboszcz - wiem, że jesteś człowiek szlachetny i nie skompromitujesz panny, która jest do ciebie przywiązana... - Ależ rozumie się!... - odpowiedział pan Krukowski żegnając proboszcza. Był jednak zirytowany i wybiegł na miasto. "Dowiaduję się nowych rzeczy - myślał - o których notabene mówi całe miasto... Ale podsędek uczciwy człowiek, tak... on miał skrupuły... Pani podsędkowa nie miała ich ani panna... No, wreszcie!... Ona chodziła na spacer z tamtym, ja z Madzią... Ona pisywała listy, ja posyłałem bukiety... ona tam... coś... z pierścionkami, a ja oświadczyłem się o Madzię... Zaniedbywałem ją, tamten szalał, więc nie żaden dziw, że serce przemówiło... Zresztą sam się ukarał... Trzeba odłożyć wesele, niech biedaczka uspokoi się zupełnie..." Pan Ludwik tak czuł swoją wyższość nad Cynadrowskim, że nawet nie był o niego zazdrosny. Tym bardziej iż zgodnie z wymaganiami przyzwoitości - panna przeniosła Krukowskiego nad Cynadrowskiego, a Cynadrowski dobrowolnie ustąpił Krukowskiemu rozumiejąc, że kto miał zaszczyt uwielbiać przyszłą panią Krukowską, żyć nie powinien. "Bardzo... bardzo rozsądny chłopiec... Miał nawet to, co nazywa się delikatnością uczuć..." - myślał pan Ludwik. Ale pomimo optymistycznych poglądów na stosunek swój do panny Eufemii, a panny Eufemii do pana Cynadrowskiego, czuł jakiś brak i chciał się o czymś dowiedzieć. Ale o czym?... sam nie rozumiał. Więc zapomniawszy o niechęci poszedł jeszcze raz do majora, kombinując bowiem rozmaite półsłówka, które go dolatywały, domyślał się, że major więcej musi wiedzieć niż inni. Starzec wychodził na szachy, więc rozmówili się w ganku. - Panie majorze - zaczął od razu pan Ludwik. - Nie chcę wypytywać o to, czego mi pan sam nie powiedział; ale... Niech mi pan szczerze objaśni, jakie wrażenie sprawił na panu Cynadrowski? - Ja prawie go nie znałem. - Lecz... o ile go pan znał... Major wydął usta. - To był honorowy chłopak. Głupi, ale bardzo uczciwy... bardzo. Może nawet za bardzo... Pożegnali się - pan Krukowski odetchnął zadowolony. Opinia majora o zmarłym pochlebiła jemu samemu. "Mała figura - myślał - jakiś tam urzędniczek, i do tego Cynadrowski... Kto znowu tak się nazywa!... Ale przynajmniej nie żadna mętna osobistość... Panna Eufemia nawet gniewając się na mnie miała dobry smak." Na rynku pan Ludwik niechcący zetknął się z Miętlewiczem. Przywitał go bardzo wykwintnie i po wymianie kilku zdań obojętnych spytał: - Proszę pana, kto to właściwie był ten pan Cynadrowski? - Przecież pan wie: sekretarz poczty, brał 20 rubli miesięcznie. - Ale charakter, panie, charakter?... - O, charakter miał gwałtowny, co wreszcie mogło pochodzić z nie dość starannego wychowania - odpowiedział Miętlewicz poprawiając kołnierzyk w sposób, który oznaczał, że on sam jest starannie wychowany. - Ale... czy to był dobry człowiek?... - nalegał pan Krukowski. Miętlewicz spojrzał na niego z podziwem. - Pan się o to pyta?... Ależ to chodząca uczciwość, szlachetność... Gdy raz został czyim przyjacielem, dałby się porąbać... Zapał, z jakim Miętlewicz unosił się nad zmarłym, był tak szczery, że pan Krukowski doznał dziwnego wzruszenia. "Tak - myślał - to widocznie był dobry człowiek... Nie omyliłem się... On musiał być nawet bardzo dobry... I kto wie, czy nie szkoda chłopca?... Miłość i ambicja!... szlachecka krew... szkoda chłopca..." Był kontent. Bo jakkolwiek rozumiał, że panna Eufemia pogwałciła światowe konwenanse kochając jakiegoś tam urzędniczka, to jednak nawet tym czynem zdradziła dobry smak i wzniosłość uczuć. "Trzeba mieć bardzo szlachetną duszę, ażeby odczuć inną szlachetną duszę, pomimo tylu przeszkód zbudowanych przez konwenanse" - myślał pan Ludwik. Był więc kontent, o! bardzo był kontent. Miał bowiem prawo i nawet miał zamiar powiedzieć narzeczonej: "Pani, nie nalegam o przyśpieszenie wesela (wbrew upomnieniom doktora Brzozowskiego... Nie, tego nie można jej powiedzieć!). Nie nalegam, pani, bo szanuję twój smutek... Oznaczysz zatem dzień ślubu, gdy zechcesz, a już ja sam uspokoję twoich rodziców, moją siostrę i nawet doktora... (Nie, tego nie można jej powiedzieć!...)" Był kontent i dumny. Dumny nie tylko z narzeczonej, ale nawet ze swego rywala. - Tak - mówił zacierając ręce. - To nie był jakiś tam tuzinkowy urzędniczek... To raczej był zaklęty królewicz... No i ustąpił wobec mnie... Taki ustąpił!... W jego oczach Cynadrowski z pocztowego sekretarza wyrósł bodaj czy nie na jeneralnego pocztmistrza Wielkiej Brytanii, którym przecie może być lord angielski. Tego wieczora pan Krukowski z domu swej siostry odprowadzał pannę Eufemię do rodziców. Noc była piękna, księżyc świecił w pełni; niezbyt czyste domy Iksinowa zamieniły się w blasku tych promieni na egzotyczne wille, wieże kościoła urosły. Pan Ludwik był rozmarzony i czule ściskał przecudną rączkę panny Eufemii, która pomimo to nie miała humoru. Nawet kilka razy perłowymi ząbkami szarpnęła batystową chusteczkę, co może nie zgadzało się z etykietą, lecz było pełne wdzięku. - Zdaje się, że moja pani jest nieco zdenerwowana? - odezwał się melodyjnym głosem pan Krukowski. - Po prostu - jestem zła... - Domyślam się, że na mnie?... - Ma pan słuszność. - Czy wolno odgadnąć powód?... - Ciekawam?... - Posądzasz mnie - szepnął - że nie umiem uszanować twego żalu... - Żalu?... - spytała zatrzymując się. - O co?... do kogo?... - Właściwie: po kim?... W tej chwili wbrew sztuce życia, rozsądkowi, a nawet własnej woli panna Eufemia straciła panowanie nad sobą. Zbladła, oczy jej rozszerzyły się i usunąwszy rękę z tkliwego uścisku pana Ludwika zapytała stłumionym głosem: - Po kimś żal?... Może myślisz, że po tamtym człowieku?... - Sądziłem... Panna Eufemia zaśmiała się szarpiąc w rękach chusteczkę. - Ja?... - mówiła - ja mogłabym żałować człowieka, który naraził mnie na plotki, na podejrzenia?... I za co!... Żem się zlitowała... żem się zniżyła do znajomości z nim....Czy ja wiem zresztą?... żem się nim bawiła... Panna Eufemia mówiąc to chciała usprawiedliwić się przed narzeczonym z pogłosek, które mogły dojść do niego. - Bawiłaś się?... - powtórzył pan Krukowski nieokreślonym tonem. - Zdradzałeś mnie dla Madzi - mówiła już żartobliwie panna Eufemia - więc miałam prawo odwetu... Ale zaręczam, cokolwiek powiedzieliby ludzie, że był to sposób najniewinniejszy... Przysięgam ci, Ludwiku!... Weszli na ganek domu, w gęsty cień rzucany przez winograd. Panna Eufemia oparła rączki na ramionach narzeczonego i delikatnie dotknęła ustami jego czoła. - Przysięgam ci - rzekła - że jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną, którego... to spotyka... - Ba-wi-łaś się?... - powtórzył pan Ludwik. - Naturalnie... Czy przypuszczałeś co innego?... A wiesz, że powinna bym się obrazić!... Pan Ludwik delikatnie odsunął się od niej. Gdy mu na twarz padł blask księżyca, pannie Eufemii zdawało się, że stoi przed nią jakiś obcy mężczyzna. - Bawiłaś się - szeptał - i to tak niewinnie, że... - Że co?... Widzę, że doleciała cię jakaś nikczemna potwarz... przerwała mu wylękniona. - Gardzę plotkami! - odparł. - Tu przecie nie o potwarz chodzi, ale o... śmierć człowieka... - Ach!... - krzyknęła panna Eufemia rzucając się na ławkę w ganku. Po chwili na jej krzyk wybiegła podsędkowa w białym szlafroku z trenem, a za nią podsędek. - Femciu... co to zenaczy?... - zapytała matka. - Sepodziewałam się, kochany Ludwiku... Ale kochanego Ludwika już nie było przy ganku. Umknął szybko, wybierając miejsca, na które padały cienie domów. Gdy przybiegł do swego mieszkania i wszedł do pokoju siostry, chora dama nawet nie podnosząc do oczu binokli zawołała niespokojnie: - A tobie co?... Taki miał dziki wyraz twarzy, tak nieporządnie wyglądało jego odzienie. Napił się wody, usiadł obok siostry i rzekł niskim głosem: - Siostruniu... musisz mi dać pieniędzy... Wyjeżdżam jutro rano... - Dokąd?.. po co?... A ja?... - Dokąd?... Gdzie każesz, a ty przyjedź za mną... Wyniesiemy się stąd... - A Femcia?... - Nie chcę Femci!... Nie chcę jej znać... nawet słyszeć o niej nie chcę... Przecież ta kobieta nie tylko ma odwagę mówić, że bawiła się, słyszysz: ba-wi-ła się tym nieszczęśliwym urzędniczkiem, ale nawet nie rozumie tego, co powiedziała!... Eks-paralityczka strzeliła z palców jak grenadier. - A wiesz co - rzekła - doskonale robisz, że się z nią nie żenisz!... Ja już od tygodnia opłakuję to małżeństwo... To nie dla ciebie kobieta... To... - Chwała Bogu!... - cierpko przerwał pan Ludwik. - Dlaczegóż siostrunia wcześniej mi tego nie powiedziała?... - Bałam się, kochanie... bałam się ciebie... Ty od pewnego czasu jesteś okropny!... Wszystkich wyzywasz na pojedynek... nie pozwalasz mówić... trzaskasz drzwiami... Rozmawiali do świtu ściskając się i popłakując. O czwartej rano pan Ludwik posłał chłopca po ekstrapocztę, a o piątej wyjechał, czule żegnany przez siostrę, która miała ruchy tak swobodne, jakby paraliż nie był jej znanym nawet z imienia. W dziejach Iksinowa dzień wyjazdu pana Ludwika stanowił koronę całego pasma wielkich wypadków. Trzeba przyznać, że inteligencja iksinowska zrozumiała położenie. Małomiasteczkowe plotki ucichły, ludzie spoważnieli. Pani rejentowa, pani pomocnikowa, a nade wszystko pani podsędkowa wcale nie wychodziły tego dnia z domów. Niezrównany takt kobiecy podszepnął im, że - w chwili tak poważnej kobiety cofnąć się powinny na drugi plan, a zostawić wolne pole działalności mężów. I mężowie działali. Naprzód - każdy z nich pojedyńczo udawał się na pocztę, ażeby sprawdzić: czy pan Krukowski rzeczywiście wyjechał ekstrą, i do tego o piątej z rana? Sprawdziwszy zaś sam fakt, obejrzawszy bryczkę, która uniosła pana Ludwika i pocztyliona, który go odwiózł - każdy z panów zawracał do apteki. To miejsce wydawało im się najwłaściwszym do wszechstronnego zbadania kwestii: Czy pan Krukowski wyjechał za jakimś nagłym interesem (może w sprawie pieniężnej?), czyli też wyjechał bez interesu. A w tym ostatnim wypadku: zerwał czy nie zerwał z narzeczoną i - dla jakich uczyniłby to powodów? Ze sześciu panów zebrało się w aptece, lecz wszyscy zachowywali milczenie godne rzymskich senatorów. W końcu milczenie stało się tak przygniatającym, że sam gospodarz uczuł się zniewolonym do wypowiedzenia kilku słów. - Proszę panów - rzekł - jedno dla mnie jest niewątpliwe... - Że Krukowski wyjechał - wtrącił rejent. - To swoją drogą, ale... że Iksinów staje się wielkim miastem. Proszę panów o chwilę uwagi: skandal na koncercie; zerwanie pana Krukowskiego z panną Brzeską, oświadczenie się pana Krukowskiego naszej najsympatyczniejszej pannie Eufemii, samobójstwo Cynadrowskiego i... dzisiejszy wyjazd. Aptekarz odetchnął. - Proszę panów, to już nie Iksinów - mówił dalej - to bez mała Warszawa. Bo tylko w Warszawie co dzień jest jakiś koncert, co dzień ktoś się zabija... - Co dzień ktoś wyjeżdża... - wtrącił z namaszczeniem rejent. Aptekarz stropił się. Szczęściem ukazała się pani zapraszając gości na przekąskę. Do jakich wniosków doszli zgromadzeni w czasie przekąski o tym nie dowiedział się nawet pan prowizor. Domyślał się tylko, że musiano ubolewać nad położeniem szanownej ro dziny państwa podsędków. Wszyscy bowiem zebrani byli ich przyjaciółmi i opuszczając prywatne mieszkanie aptekarza mieli niewyraźne miny jak ludzie, którzy nie znaleźli powodu do uciechy, a nie chcą okazać smutku. góra strony Emancypantki I/LIII